You'll Always Be Special To Me
by HardyGirl17
Summary: When Hiro feels less-confident about himself, Tadashi gives him all the comfort he needs. BROTHERLY FLUFF!


**I was feeling less confident so I wrote this to comfort myself.**

 **Hiro and Tadashi are in their usual ages. Hiro, 14 and Tadashi, 18.**

 **Unfortunately, I own neither the beloved Hamadas nor Aunt Cass. All credits go to Disney.**

* * *

"Hiro, Aunt Cass!" Tadashi called as he entered their front door. "I'm home!" he had just arrived from college.

Aunt Cass rushed to meet her elder nephew. "Hello Tadashi," she said, cheerfully. "How was your day today?"

"Good, thanks" Tadashi said, giving her a peck on her cheek. Noticing the quietness in the house, he asked, "Where's Hiro, my favourite bonehead?"

At hearing the mention of her younger nephew's name, Cass's face changed. "He's upstairs." she answered. "He seemed pretty upset, I'm not sure why. When I went up to call him for dinner, he said he didn't feel like it."

Tadashi's face changed from cheerful to worry. "I'll go check on him, Aunt Cass" he assured as he bounded up the stairs.

He entered their shared bedroom to see his little brother turned facedown on his bed.

"Hiro" Tadashi said cautiously, coming over to his younger brother's bed, and sitting on the edge of it.

"What" Hiro mumbled, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"Everything okay?" Tadashi asked softly. He patted one of his legs, comfortingly.

"I'm fine!" Hiro grumbled. "Go away!"

The elder Hamada was surprised at Hiro's sudden tone. "You don't look fine" he said.

Hiro finally turned to look at Tadashi, a glare plastered on his face. He gritted his teeth, "I told you I'm fine!"

"You don't look fine" Tadashi repeated. Then he sighed. "Look Hiro, I want to help you. Whatever it is, you can tell me. You know I'm always here for you. Please don't push me away. What happened to you now? You used to tell me everything. Is someone bothering you? Is-"

"That's enough!" Hiro interrupted, sitting up. He was angry now. "I don't have to tell you everything, okay?!" a tear rolled down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away as he didn't want Tadashi to see. Too late; he already noticed.

"Hiro…" Tadashi said, his voice softening. He cupped his little brother's face. "What happened? Please talk to me, buddy. I'm here to help you."

No matter how much Hiro tried not to cry, his tears just kept rolling down his cheeks as he furiously wiped them away on his sleeve. He was crying now.

Tadashi grabbed a Kleenex box nearby and handed to his little brother, which Hiro took gratefully, grabbing a bunch of tissues to wipe his eyes. Then his big brother grabbed him in a hug and began rocking him gently back and forth soothing him. Hiro would usually squirm away when Tadashi did that but at the moment, he didn't. He just stayed in his brotherly hug, crying on his shoulder.

"Shhh…" Tadashi was soothing. "I'm here…I'm not going anywhere…shhh…" he massaged his scalp.

After Hiro had finally calmed down, Tadashi pulled from the hug a little.

"Do you mind telling me what's wrong now?" he asked softly, taking his hands in his.

Hiro sighed, looking down. "I'm afraid you'd judge me."

Tadashi tilted his little brother's chin up so he can look at him. "Look at me, Hiro. Did I ever judge you?"

He shook his head.

"See Hiro, you know I would never ever judge you. Never EVER! Whatever you tell me, I'm here for you."

Tadashi could see that his little brother had sad eyes. It broke his heart to see Hiro sad.

"But 'Dashi" Hiro said. "What I'm going to tell you now is way different than my other problems I've told you before."

Tadashi shrugged. "So? You can still tell me. You know I won't judge you" he said for what seemed like the millionth time already. "You don't have to if you don't want to, just tell me whenever you're ready."

"I will tell you now" Hiro said. He took a deep breath. Will his brother judge him if he told him?

Tadashi rubbed his arm encouragingly.

"You know, 'Dashi" Hiro started. "Sometimes I feel I'm a burden to you."

Tadashi was horrified at hearing that from his little brother. "Hiro!" he said. He grabbed him in a hug but Hiro squirmed away as he continued. "I know you prefer being with your friends than me so I feel that I'm an annoying tag along little brother. You can tell me how you feel in my face, it's fine." Hiro was suddenly angry now. "I just hate myself! I'm a burden to everyone! Without me, you would have had an awesome life hanging out with your nerdy friends. It's not fair, Tadashi! I don't have any friends. I hate myself!" Angry tears began streaming down his cheeks. He did it. He let out what he's been feeling for a long time.

"Hiro…" by that time, Tadashi was crying too. "That's not true" he was shocked and surprised at what Hiro had just said. Why is his little brother thinking like that? It's not true at all! He loved his little brother with all his heart.

"It is true!" Hiro answered back angrily. "You don't love me, you're just acting like you do to make me happy when you much prefer hanging out with your friends!"

"Hiro!" Tadashi said firmly, but a little gently.

His little brother looked up, chocolate-brown eyes filled with rage.

Tadashi pulled him close. "Hiro, listen to me and listen carefully. You are the most important person in my life, and I could never want a better one. Sure, I may have some cool friends my own age but you know what? They are nothing to me compared to you. You're much more worth than all of them put together. I love my friends and everything, but I don't love them as much as you." he smiled. "And hey, you're not a burden to me at all; never think like that, alright Hiro? Never!"

Hiro's expression was softening. "Really?"

"Yes" Tadashi said, placing soft kiss on his forehead. "You're the most special to me, and the most expensive. I would never ever forgive myself if something bad had ever happened to you"

"Thanks Tadashi" Hiro said, quietly. "Your words really touched me."

"No problem, Hiro" Tadashi answered with a smile. "and don't worry about not having friends. I'm your friend, and my friends are your friends. Remember, no matter what I do, you'll always be close to me. For instance, I hang out with my friends, I do what with them… That doesn't mean I much prefer hanging out with them than you. You always come first. Always. You're my brother and best friend. I love you, Hiro." Tadashi said, hugging him.

"I love you too, Tadashi" he answered, hugging him back.

He smiled, his self-confidence returning. His brother really meant what he said, after all.

* * *

 **I apologize if it was dumb.**

 **Please review.**

 **If you have nothing good to say, don't say!**


End file.
